


touch our rush

by Toast_Senpai



Series: 100 Kinks [12]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: An early morning surprise.





	touch our rush

**Author's Note:**

> read a fic, felt inspired, and sometimes i write best when im tired.  
> title from sober by lorde  
> Kink Challenge Prompt: surprise sex

The dream fizzles as Trott awakens. His senses take a lingering moment to come alive as they are roused from a deep slumber. There’s a weight across his thighs and hips, one that takes a moment to register as someone’s forearms. Then the unmistakable sensation of his still soft cock being sucked on causes him to draw in a quick breath.

Trott forces open bleary eyes. The room is still darkened but there’s a sunlit ring around the blind covered window that feathers in enough white glow to be able to see by. He flexes his legs, rotating his ankles until they each give a satisfying pop. The heavy blanket is still covering him from the waist up. Trott brings his arms out and scratches at his beard before dropping a hand to the head between his legs.

Alex’s wild hair is smooth against his fingers. He closes his eyes again for a brief moment, focusing on the hot mouth wrapped around him. Then he turns his head to the right and is met with Ross’ still sleeping face just inches from his own. Trott wants nothing more than to kiss hi but he resists, not wanting to wake him just yet.

Trott doesn’t know the time, although he doesn’t particularly care. He knows that it’s the weekend and that’s all that matters. He lets his ears take in the sounds around him –the hum of the box fan in the corner, the faint noise of a vehicle passing by the window, Ross’ slow and even breathing, and of course the wet smack of Alex’s lips on his cock.

What kind and considerate deity thinks that he deserves such delightful treatment in the morning? Whoever it is, Trott is thankful. And sure, maybe it isn’t a god at all but instead just Alex’s sheer enthusiasm for giving blowjobs.

Trott tightens his grip on Alex’s hair and the man hums. Trott bites his lip, trying desperately to keep still, to not rustle the mattress any. He’s so _easy_ in the mornings and blames it on Alex for always being pressed too close during their slumber. They always go to sleep with space between them but come daybreak they are all smooshed together in a tangle of limbs.

It had taken them months to get used to three sleeping in the same king sized bed, although it had been worth it. Alex still has his moments of fitfulness and Ross is very particular about first laying on his side to fall asleep. However, it’s nice being able to sleep between them, two big bodies that give off such heat that Trott sleeps restfully every night, especially in the winter months.

Alex pulls off so that he can lick languidly at the shaft, a hand wrapped tightly around the base. Trott doesn’t want to sit up to get a better view, so he looks at the grayed ceiling, eyes still tired. Alex’s tongue is as teasing as ever as he runs the tip in flicking circles around the head, foreskin pulled back and taut. Trott’s sluggish mind wants to go back to sleep, but his nerves are singing with desire. He pushes at Alex’s head, wanting something more.

Alex’s laugh is always so sweet sounding, always so amused. It’s loud in the quiet room, and what’s even louder is when he says, “Eager, are we?”

Next to Trott, Ross’ breathing changes. The words have disturbed him. Both Trott and Alex watch as Ross blinks a few times before he rubs at his eyes. He spots Trott first and his lips spread into a smile.

Then he notices where Alex is and what he’s doing. Alex grins, shameless.

“He started it,” Trott says, feeling like he has to defend himself.

Ross skates a hand onto Trott’s bare chest. “I believe it.”

Alex opens his mouth and dips his head. The silky heat takes Trott in again and this time draws out a low groan from him. Alex holds his cock there, just rests it on his tongue as he slides all the way down until it bumps the back of his throat and he has to pull back some.

There’s a barely there kiss placed to Trott’s cheek and it makes him turn his head, heavy eyes meeting Ross’ own. Each long minute brings a sliver more of light into the room. Ross presses their foreheads together, their noses touching. Trott shortens the space between their lips to nothing. He’s always been fond of buoyant morning kisses, ones that are a simple and drawn out press of dry lips where there’s never any rush to make it anything more.

Ross’ hand rubs circles across Trott’s chest, fingers taking short stops at his nipples every round to give them a tap or pinch. It’s more teasing, although this Trott doesn’t mind. It takes the edge off of the need that Alex’s mouth brings. Never is it easy to have morning activities go on for very long, not when one is as enthusiastic as Alex is.

A long moment later and Trott can’t keep his breathing calm anymore. He has to turn from Ross, fill his lungs properly because he’s close. Alex’s head is bobbing now, lips sealed and tongue misbehaving once again. Trott would have probably been gone minutes ago had it not been for Alex’s vice-like grip. But even that starts to loosen.

Next to him, Ross has fallen asleep again. Trott keeps his moans at bay, fingers twisting in Alex’s hair as much a warning as he can give. Alex holds just the head in his mouth before he pulls off with a slick pop and lets it rest against his lips, his hand doing the rest of the work. His rough tugs makes Trott’s toes curl and he has to swallow hard to stay silent.

He doesn’t want to miss the view, so he releases Alex’s hair and props himself up on his elbows. Alex stares at him, runs the cock in his grasp along his lips like he’s putting on gloss. Trott comes and it gets in Alex’s beard, milky patches caught in the short hair. Alex smiles and kisses the tip before he lets it go.

Trott lays back with a huff, Alex’s pleased face etched into his mind as his eyes close. He’s buzzing, feeling light and warm. The end of the bed dips as Alex gets up. He comes back a bit later, slotting himself against Trott’s left. He rubs his hopefully cleaned face against Trott’s cheek.

Trott doesn’t have to say thanks because he knows that Alex isn’t looking for one. But he turns his head and gives Alex’s nose a kiss anyways, just because he can.


End file.
